iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
Division 1
Category:Hola Book Chapter 1. 1; Ina the first era when 'Isra'iel childran proceeded from Gibts it were thus. Ina the third month, pon the sixteenth day that commanced ina that month, JAH spoke fe Mussie sayin - "Proceed toward this mountain alongside I, an I-man shall give thee-I the two jewel tablets whereon were written the LAW an the Order - that thou might draw them hearts ina the measure thou wrote." 2; An Mussie proceeded toward the mountain where JAH are revealed. An JAH Light were revealed pon Mount Seena. An a cloud veiled HIM six days. 3; An pon the seventh day HIM called Mussie bein ina cloud midst, an him sight up when JAH Light burned like unto a fiyah pon the mountain top. 4; An Mussie sat pon the mountain forty days an forty nights. An JAH pointed up that whereby the LAW are kept - both what passed an what shall come, that whereby the worships are spoken, an all the eras division thing. 5; "Place thy heart pon all the things I-man tell thee-I pon this mountain. Write it ina book - that them childran might hear that I-man differed from them becau all the sin them worked fe demolish the Order I-man work; that are made pon them childran today pon Mount Seena between thee-I an I" HIM said. 6; Pon the time all this thing came pon them HIM shall speak thus. "Them shall know that I-man were truer than them ina all that I-man judged pon them an ina all them Works; an them shall know that I-man were Who are with them. 7; An thou - write all this thing that I-man told thee-I. As I-man know them anger, as I-man know that the collar of them reasonin were firm before I-man introduce them toward the country I-man swore fe 'Abriham an Yis'haq an Ya`iqob sayin ‘I-man shall give a country that produce honey an milk fe your childran’ - an havin eaten an been sated as them shall return toward different idols who won’t save them from them tribulation - write this thing" HIM said. 8; "Mek this book be a Order pon them. As them shall forget all I commands that I-man command them, an as them shall go toward them sin followin peoples, an as them shall be ruled fe them idols - it shall be a hindrance pon them also fe bring tribulation an worry war. 9; Many persons shall perish bein seized by tribulation an shall fall by them enemies hand. Them shall perish - fe them have quit I Command an I Order, an I Oath Holadays an Senbets, an the Treasure of the Holas that I-man separated amongst them; an I Temple an I Tent that I-man honoured amidst Earth - that I Name might be called ina it an might lodge there. 10; Each of them ras selves shall bow fe errin havin worked hills - mosques - idols. An them shall sacrifice them childran fe demons, an fe all the idols that them worked errin ina them reasonin; I-man shall send forth prophets toward them that I-man might try them. However them won’t hear; an them shall kill the prophets. 11; An them shall kill persons who want LAW; an them shall send them away from countries; them shall mek all idle; an them shall begin fe work evil Work before I. 12; An I-man shall return I Face from them; I-man shall cast them ina peoples hand that them might be fe plunderin an capturin an ransackin; an I-man shall distance them from amidst 'Iyerusaliem; an I-man shall scattar them ina the peoples country. 13; Them shall forget all I LAW, an all I Commands, an all I Judgemant, an all I Order. Them shall forget the Month Commancemants an Senbets, the Holadays an 'Iyobielus an the Order. 14; An after this them shall return toward I from among peoples ina them complete body an them complete reasonin an them complete knowledge. An I-man shall gather them from among all peoples. 15; Them shall seek I that I-man might be revealed fe them. An pon the time them sought I ina them complete body an ina them complete reasonin, fe true I-man shall reveal much Love fe them, I-man shall return them toward a straight Law ina I complete Body an ina I complete Reasonin. 16; Them shall be fe a blessin that aren't fe cursin; them shall be a ruler that aren't ruled; an I-man shall work a Temple amidst them where I-man am praised; an I-man shall live with them ina help; I-man shall be them Faada fe them; an them shall be I childran fe true by what are due; as I-man JAH am them Irator I-man won't totally separate them" HIM told him. 17; An Mussie prayed droppin pon him forehead; an him said thus: - "Lord I Irator, don't quit Thy kins who were Thy lodgins that them live havin firmed up a error ina them reasonin. Don't cast them ina them enemies the peoples hand that them might rule them an might mek them wrong Thee-I. 18; Lord, mek Thy pardon lofty pon Thy kins, an Irate fe them a straightened reasonin. Mek Seythan spirit not govern pon them fe dispute before Thee-I, an fe hinder from all the true Work that them might perish from Thy canfidence. 19; As fe them - them are Thy kins an Thy lodgins whom Thou saved from Gibts persons hand ina Thy great Power. Irate a clean reasonin fe them. An lodge a Holafied Spirit pon them, an Iginnin from today up til the Iternity mek them not be hindered ina them sin." 20; An JAH told Mussie thus: - "I-man know both them argumant an them thought; an the collar of them reasonin are firm. Them won't hear up til them know them faadas sin hardship an them ras self sin hardship. 21; An after this them shall return toward I ina complete honesty an complete reasonin an complete body. I-man shall cut them childran reasonin uncircumcision an them reasonin uncircumcision. I-man shall Irate a clean heart fe them. 22; Iginnin from that Day up til Iternity I-man shall cleanse them lest them return backward from followin I; an them reasonin shall follow I; an them shall fulfill all I Commands. 23; I-man shall be Faada fe them, an them shall be childran fe I; an all shall be called Everlivin God childran. All chiefs an persons shall know them. Them shall know that them were I childran, an that I-man were them Faada by what are due an fe true an that I-man love them. 24; An thou - write all this thing that I-man tell thee-I pon this mountain, the first an the last, an what have that it might come, all the eras division that are up til Iternity ina the years number when the LAW worship are spoken, an all that shall be done up til I-man come down an live with them ina all the eras" HIM told him. 25; An HIM told the Angel of the Surface: - "Write fe Mussie what are Iginnin from when the world were Irated up til the Temple are worked where I-man am praised foriva - an up til JAH are sight up bein revealed fe all. 26; All shall know that I-man were ‘Isra’iel Irator, that I-man were Faada fe all Ya`iqob childran, an that I-man were Ruler pon Mount Tsiyon foriva; an ‘Iyerusaliem that are called Tsiyon shall be honoured."